1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to qualification blocks and, more specifically, dynamic assignment of qualification block to person.
2. Description of the Related Art
Human Capital Management (HCM) systems are computerized solutions used by enterprises to effectively manage pools of human capital. HCMs are commonly integrated into a broader suit of Enterprise Resource Planning (ERP) applications that integrate information from a diverse set of applications into a singular database. One prime example of an ERP solution is “mySAP” or “SAP R/3” offered by SAP.
One function of HCM systems is to match human capital, such as employees, with positions so as to make the best possible use of available resources. ERP solutions have traditionally relied on rigid rules to keep key data well managed. As ERPs have evolved, methods have been devised to expand ERP flexibility and thereby enhance user friendliness and customization without compromising effectiveness. However, there is a continuing need to add flexibility while preserving and/or enhancing ERP effectiveness.